Sing!
by Chriskratt99
Summary: This came into my head while listening to some music on my phone. Chris and aviva are recruited to be great singers,but no matter what, the crew will always be together, no matter the circumstances...


A tall business man walked up to the Tortuga. He knocked, and Martin answered. "Hello." "Hi is this the Wildkratts crew?" "Yes, why?" "Do you have 2 good singers?" Koki and Martin pointed to Chris and Aviva, who where singing Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake...

(Chris singing) (Aviva playing Guitar and background):  
Chris:Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it a whirl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: Better have you naked by the end of this song

Chris: So what did you come for  
Aviva: I came to dance with you  
Chris: And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
Aviva: I came to romance with you  
Chris: You're searching for love forever more  
Aviva: It's time to take a chance If love is here on the floor, girl

Hey  
Dance with me  
Yea  
Come on baby

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Aviva: (Don't walk away)  
Aviva: (Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Aviva: (Let me rock your body)  
Please stay  
Aviva: (Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Aviva: (You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Aviva: (Do do do do)  
Till the break of day  
Aviva: (Come on and)  
Dance with me

Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Aviva: Talk to me boy  
Chris: Better have you naked by the end of this song

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Aviva: (Just think of me and you)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
Aviva: (We could do something)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
Aviva: (I like the way you look right now)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
Aviva: (Come over here baby)

Chris: Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song (End Song)

The man clapped, and Chris and Aviva turned to face the man. Aviva set the guitar down, and the man walked over to them. "Nice job you two. Take this card..." The man handed them a card, and Chris read it. The man left, and Aviva looked at the card. It read, "Meet me Studio Album 2pm Saturday." Aviva looked frazzled, and so did Chris. What was this card for?


End file.
